


Still into you

by LoserInLove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Dom/sub, Drugs, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, Teasing, Top Adora (She-Ra), Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserInLove/pseuds/LoserInLove
Summary: EVERYONE IS 18 OR 18+ I PROMISE————Senior year rolls around at Brightmoon Academy! Adora Greyskull has everything down to a T: Guaranteed Valedictorian, Captain of the Volleyball team, Loved by all— everything was set in place. Now is the time to lay back and enjoy her final year... right?Until a sudden change of pace hits Brightmoon. Hard. Their rival school, Horde High, is undergoing construction after being held up for over 100 years. With Horde students flooding in to continue studies at Brightmoon, Adora makes unlikely friends that turn her world upside down————WARNING: IM SORRY IF THIS IS VERY CLICHE— I HAVENT WROTE ANY FANFIC AND IM REALLY BORED
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Still into you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Uhm this is my first time every really writing fanfiction! Please don’t expect too much out of me— I’m just writing down whatever I feel like would happen in a normal high school setting. 
> 
> Note: I’m a junior right now so I’m just basing this off of what I’ve seen or heard from my friends! 
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone has a good day! 
> 
> This is a little background before getting into the actual story: So, I hope you get a little kick out this before we actually dive in

* * *

“C’mon Adora! We’re gonna be late!”   
  


_Ugh_

“I’m almost done! Just give me a second!” Adora hollered from her room. Today was the day before the start of the new year and there was going to be a big house party at Mermista’s tonight to kick off the year. Bow and Glimmer arrived at Adora’s house a little early to make sure that she would actually come along this time.

Adora sighed. 

Her youth is almost up and her friends were gonna drag her along to a raging party. Don’t get her wrong— parties at Mermista’s is the biggest event of the season and they had some good memories. Except Adora wanted to enjoy her last few hours of freedom to herself. Glimmer didn’t understand it that much, “ _it’s your last year, Adora! You gotta spend your last day getting shit faced with all your best friends!”_ She didn’t understand it but oh well, she likes spending time with her friends, it’s not like she was going to protest it at all. Free booze is free booze.

Adora threw on an off-white tank top, a pair of black ripped jeans, and a flannel to cover her sun kissed shoulders. It wasn’t much, but then again, more than half the people at the party would be too drunk to care about her clothes.

She flattened out the collar of her flannel and readjusted the belt of her pants. Looking up and down at herself in her mirror, she gave herself a small smile and then a wink for good luck...? ... _God... I hate myself_

Adora flew down the steps of her house to meet with her friends. She greeted Bow and Glimmer with a beaming smile. Bow was wearing a pair of pink-tinted glasses that complimented his sun-set colored crop top and khaki colored swim trunks. Glimmer, on the other hand, has on a lavender two piece that was covered by an over-sized tee and a pair of jean shorts.

“Sorry for the hold up, guys.” she stated while twirling her thumbs around each other “Kinda lost track of time.” 

Glimmer cocked a brow at Adora while Bow gave her a big smile. “No worries! Work must’ve been packed for you, I take it” Bow gave her a pat on her shoulder.

  
Adora jumped back from Bow’s hand as soon as it made contact.

“Ah!— Bow!” Bow rushed to her side and frantically apologized for knocking the wind out of her. Glimmer bursts out laughing at the pair, wiping a tear from her eye. “Adora, did you ever put sunscreen on before work? The beach is literally the most dangerous place to be during Summer!”

  
Adora’s back has been on fire for the past week. She managed to get a Summer job at Salineas Beach, it was possibly the easiest job that was available and it paid pretty well! All she had to do was sit up in that lifeguard tower with a red floaty at her side, and observe the water. Honestly, she just sat up there with her sunglasses on and fiddled with the whistle hanging from her neck, occasionally taking a nap. Oh man, did the Sun radiate on her nose. Her one-piece only did so much justice for her body: Her torso remained her normal skin tone while her arms and legs were sun kissed.

Adora tensed up from the stinging that radiated down her back. “I-it’s not like I didn’t put sunscreen on... sometimes I’d just forget to get my shoulders— I was in the shade— don’t blame me!” Her face was flushed and her ears burned from Glimmer’s comment. Her eyes wandered anywhere but Bow and Glimmer. “Shouldn’t we be going now?” She said, eager to change the topic as soon as possible.

Bow snapped out of trying to soothe Adora. “Ooh yeah! It totally slipped my mind” Bow pulled out a lanyard loaded with keychains and twirled it around his fingers, a bright smile plastered on his face. Adora let out a quiet sigh of relief. Glimmer just rolled her eyes at Bow’s antics. Bow nodded his head towards the door.

Bow and Glimmer walked towards the door. Adora slipped on a pair of checked Vans to pull her outfit together then followed behind two. She turned around, locking the door behind her, and walked towards Bow’s van. She slid the backseat door open and plopped down in the seat behind Glimmer. The Beach Boy’s played throughout the car when Adora closed the door.   
  


Adora let out a soft chuckle at Bow’s music taste— don’t get her wrong, The Beach Boys had a place in Adora’s heart, but it was funny to hear “Kokomo” throughout the van. Bow’s head was gently hopping to the beat as he pulled out of Adora’s driveway and onto the open road. Glimmer turned her head towards Adora and mouthed “ _Help me_ ”

”Hey Bow, how long have you been playing Beach Boys this Summer?” Adora asked with her brow cocked up, still looking at Glimmer. Glimmer gave a little thumbs up then looked at Bow. Bow took a look in the rear-view mirror and then back towards the road. “Hmm... I’d say since the Summer started” Bow thought for a second “Beach Boys and 70s music was all that my director played so I guess it’s implanted in my brain for now” 

Glimmer chimed in, “Bow... Sweetie, you know that I love you with all my heart, but I don’t think I can stand the music much longer” Glimmer looked up and Bow then back at the road. Before Bow could open his mouth, Glimmer shot back. “I mean— I-i don’t mind it but pleaseeeee we’ve been listening to it for months now” Glimmer gave Bow a little pouty face and batted her eyelashes. Bow bit his lip, looking back and forth between the radio and his girlfriend. Adora looked between the pair and then let out a gag. “You guys are too much to handle—“

Glimmer shot Adora a _“don’t ruin this for me” _look. Adora laughed at how serious Glimmer was taking The Beach Boys. Bow joined Adora in the laughter, hoping to ease the tension.  
  
__

Bow nodded towards the phone and continued on the route to Mermista’s. They had only a couple minutes left until they reached Salineas, so why not let Glimmer have the aux for a bit?

Glimmer pressed play on Bow’s phone and a random Taylor Swift song started playing. Adora and Bow both looked up at her with confusion. “Uhm” Glimmer looked at back and forth at the two. “Shuffle?”

* * *

It didn’t take long until they were in front of Mermista’s house. Mermista lived on the beach and had a two story that overlooked the broad ocean. The sun was setting behind the house to show all of its perfections. The circle driveway was scattered with cars and red solo cups.

Adora was the first to step out of the car to avoid the play fighting about music. Bow and Glimmer’s fights would end with a lovely kiss and Adora wasn’t ready for that tonight, not without a couple shots of courage.   
  


She walked up the steps of the house and banged on the door. Music that was once muffled by the front door was at its full volume when the door swung open. The door reveled a pink faced Mermista and Sea Hawk with a beer in his hand and his other hand wrapped around Mermista’s waist.

”Ughhh about time you.. you sh-showed up” Mermista stumbled out as she was leaning on Sea Hawk for support. Sea Hawk’s face brightened up at the sight of Adora, “Adora! Aha it’s been so long since we last saw you!” Sea Hawk gave Adora a bright smile “I suspect that Bow and Glimmer are here as well?”

Adora nodded happily “Hey guys! They’re in the car right now but they’ll be in here soon!” Sea Hawk made his way out the door. “I’ll seek out them for myself. Mermmy and I are out on an adventure!” Mermista groaned but followed suit.

Adora smiled at the two. _Poor Sea Hawk, this is the only time where Mermista will willingly let him touch her._ She shook her head at the thought then walked into the house. The main room was packed with people from Brightmoon Academy and some that she’s never seen before.

She scanned the room and saw people making out with each other against pillars, girls grinding up on whichever person was closest, and a couple of people laying down in various places to calm their pulsing brains.

She made her way to a fold-out table and poured herself a cup of whatever the hell was in that clear party bowl. Taking a swig of it, the punch was at least 50% liquor, 30% fruit juice, and 20% sugar. It wasn’t the first time that she’s had jungle juice, but man did it taste weird compared to all the other times.

”Adora!” Adora’s head swiveled towards the direction of the person that called her name. A blonde with flowers in her hair waved her over, the blonde’s eyes had hints of red in them as Adora made her way over.

”Perfuma! So glad to see you!” Perfuma engulfed her into a hug and started swaying, Adora pulled away from the girl after a couple seconds of that awkward hug. “Oh Adora, I’d like you to meet some of my friends! This is Scorpia, she goes to Horde High!” Adora took a sip of her juice then held her hand out to the girl know as Scorpia. Scorpia’s eyes widened. Huh, Scorpia’s eyes were red too. It’s too early for this.   
  


Scorpia scooped Adora up into a hug that lifted Adora up the ground, nearly spilling her drink. “Uh Scorpia, please put me down” Adora choked out. “My bad!” Scorpia apologized. “I’m a bit of a hugger” Scorpia rubbed the back of her neck, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. “Anyways, I’ve heard so much about you, Adora!” Her face immediately lit back up “You’re captain of the volleyball team, right? At least that’s what Fuma said” 

“Oh yea!” Adora nodded, the light buzz from the jungle juice lingered in her stomach. “I do a little bit of everything. Not a big deal to anything “ She scoffed and took a long sip out of her cup until there was nothing left. “I’ve been on the Vollyball team for a little bit now and I can say that I have high hopes for the team this year!” Adora puffed out her chest a bit and put her thumb against it. A smile splayed proudly on her face.

Scorpia laughed at her antics while Perfuma shook her head at Adora. After a couple seconds of laughter, Adora said a little goodbye towards the two and went back to the table lined with liquor. The stared at it for a second. She decided to just refill her cup again but added a couple ounces of Vodka to strengthen it. The fuzzy feeling in her stomach already made her giddy and her face flush.

She wandered around the house, seeking out Bow and Glimmer. She saw specks of purple in the crowd and pushed past people to walk towards it. “Glim—“ 

Nevermind.

Seeing Glimmer throw it back on Bow was something that she’d never want to see.

She turned on her heels and walked in the other direction towards the couch.   
  


“Look! Adora’s over there!” Bow frantically pointed at Adora while he was being sent to cloud 9.

Adora turned her head around and saw Glimmer stop grinding against Bow. Adora then sprinted off and got lost in the ocean of people.   
  


_I hope I never see that ever again. Nope nope nope. I don’t like this anymore—_

She made her way over to the couch and sat herself between the armrest and a couple on top of each other. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with Perfuma body slamming into her lap. “Adora Adora Adora Adora!” She looked down and saw Perfuma rolling around in her lap. Adora looked rather surprised with Perfuma. “Yes? Hello? Are you alright??” Scorpia came following behind Perfuma and held out a J that was neatly wrapped, only half gone. Scorpia held it out to Adora and looked at her with a slight glaze over her eyes.

”It’s the good kush” is all that Scorpia managed to say without cracking up at her joke. Adora thought for a second then took the J hesitantly. Adora has been clean for a while and didn’t want it mess it up, but what can you do when you’re by yourself at the biggest party of the season?   
  


Adora put the J between her lips and jutted it out to Scorpia so she could re-light the end. She took a hit that lasted a couple seconds before the smoke hit the back of her throat and made her nostrils sting. She let out a good amount of coughs before the buzz set in. She took another hit, this one was slower and didn’t hurt as much. She took one last one for the road and let the smoke simmer in her throat before swallowing. She lightly coughed at the final hit but it wasn’t like coughing out her lungs.

Adora’s head lulled back, just staring at the ceiling. Her eyes felt like they were sinking deeper and deeper into her eyes. Her shiny blue eyes barely recognizable with how bug her iris expanded. 

  
Adora gently lifted her heavy head up to look at the pair. A wide smile on her face and her eyes open just enough to see through them. Scorpia led the 2 into the kitchen

The pulse of the music was felt on every inch of Adora’s being. She was subconsciously in step with the beat and nodded her head.

  
Adora stopped in her following the two after she heard Mermista throwing curses at Sea Hawk. Her head looking around the room, attempting to see if she could help poor Sea Hawk.

Her eyes wandered a bit more and stopped on a well-kept brunette over at the liquor table. The latter’s back was facing towards Adora but she was completely content on what she’s been blessed with.

She completely forgot about Hawk. 

I’m _sure he can handle himself_

  
She thought to herself as her feet started moving towards this mystery girl. Her heart beating in her ears overpowered the music.

With every stride, there was something new to notice.

The brunette has messy hair that went down to the middle of her back. 

Her crop top barely showing some skin on her toned stomach.

A pair of cargo pants that were tucked into a pair of worn out Doc Martens.

Adora is a foot away from the dame. She gently tapped the girl’s shoulder. “H-hey! I’ve never seen you before” she said with a sheepish grin

The girl turned around to meet Adora. 

It felt like time stopped.

Adora took in every feature of her. 

Her skin looks smooth under the strobe lights.

Her heterochromatic eyes felt like they were a drug on their own. Ones a teal while the other was a dull yellow.

Her cheeks had a pink tinge and had freckles sprinkled on them.

Her mouth pressed up against a Solo cup, her canines making an appearance as she felt Adora trying to seduce her with her eyes.

The latter pulled the cup away from her.   
  


“I don’t think I’ve seen you before either. What’s your name, cutie?” A smirk grew on the girl’s face.

  
Adora’s face heated up at the pet name. She’s had people hit on her before, but none looked this good.

”Oh! I’m Adora” she held out her hand towards the girl. “Adora Greyskull”

The girl took Adora’s hand and let it linger for a moment. “Catra. Catra D’riluth” 

“Wow... It’s like that name was meant for you” _I don’t know what the heck I’m saying but I’m gonna brush it off and hope nothing bad happens  
_

Catra let go off Adora’s hand and let her hands roam around Adora’s shoulders. She felt traces of electricity where Catra touched. Adora’s never had this type of reaction to someone’s touch before. She jolted at the touch then lightly laughed it off.

”Wanna get out of here for a second to get some air?” Adora question hopefully at Catra

Catra nodded her head after a second of thinking. Adora took Catra’s hand and led her out into the night.

* * *

Adora leaned against the house with Catra. She gently let go of her hand then stared blankly at the sky. It felt as if she could feel the earth rotate but she didn’t pay much attention towards it.

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s shoulder and pressed her body close.   
  


“What’re your intentions with me, Princess?” Catra’s words coming out like honey

Adora look towards the smaller girl, her flush went down to the base of her neck. She laughed at Catra who now cocked a brow at Adora as if she was insane.

”Me? I just wanted to go outside” she smiled lightly and giggled at Catra who let her demeanor falter for a second.

”Now listen, you’re hot”

Adora stopped giggling.

“I’m hot” _that’s true_.

“Let’s spend tonight doing something we won’t regret” _what a nice way to put it_

Adora tilted her head a little bit at the claim. “Do I look like I swing that way?” She’s holding back a smile

Catra gave her a knowing look that just screamed “ _Have you seen_ yourself?”then stared down at the flannel then back up at Adora. 

She rolled her eyes. “Alright” she groaned “you caught me. Please don’t arrest me, officer, I got too much to lose” she pleaded before going into another fit of giggles

Catra grew slightly annoyed. Shaking her head, she gently rested a hand on Adora’s cheeks.

Adora stopped giggling and stared at Catra.

_Ba-dump... Ba-dump.. Ba-dump_

It’s not like this is foreign territory, but the atmosphere and the beautiful girl standing in front of her made this experience somewhat heart throbbing.

Catra glanced up at Adora’s lips then at her eyes. “Is this... is this alright with you, Adora?” Her eyes locked back onto Adora’s lips when she spoke.   
  


Adora’s high briefly fading from the wave of emotions that was going on through her body. She gently nodded, her eyes still locked on Catra.

Adora leaned down to close the gap, waiting for Catra to meet her half way. The faint smell of tequila, weed, and whiskey hang between the gap of the two.

  
Catra leans in towards the blonde. Their lips grazing each other. Taking in the scent of one another.

  
**_CRASH_ **

”Oh for fucks—“

The sound of glass shattering pierces their ears.

  
Adora’s eyes shoot open and she flashes a worried smile before jogging off into the house with Catra’s wrist in her hand.

* * *

Adora rams through the front door. Only to find the crowd surrounding the place where the liquor table was.

Adora pushes her way through, still clutching Catra’s hand. The courage from the high is gone but she doesn’t let go of her.

She manages to get to the front of the action with ease.

“Dude... what’s wrong with you?”   
  


  
Adora turns to see a fuming Catra. Catra yanks her hand away from Adora and grabs Scorpia off the now destroyed table.

There’s a ring of glass surrounding the table, mixed booze everywhere, and a soggy Scorpia now being lifted off the scene.

Catra glares at the crowd of people that stared at her and then runs out of the house with a dazed Scorpia.   
  


  
Glimmer rushes past the crowd as well and grabs Adora’s hand too quickly lead her and a drunken Bow outside.

Adora looks around the driveway, trying to spot Catra in a pile of cars.   
  


“Adora, I can’t believe you ran away tonight!” Glimmer keeps leading the two to Bow’s van. Opening the backseat with haste and shoving them inside.

Adora kept her mouth shut the entire ride. Her mind was racing and her head was pounding.

_Will I ever see Catra again?_

_But yknow... not when I reek of Perfuma’s garage_

Thoughts soon dissipated when Glimmer pulled up to Adora’s driveway. Glimmer looks back towards Bow and Adora who are just starting out the window.

Adora smiled at the two. _Poor Sea Hawk, this is the only time where Mermista will willingly let him touch her._ She shook her head at the thought then walked into the house. The main room was packed with people from Brightmoon Academy and some that she’s never seen before.

She scanned the room and saw people making out with each other against pillars, girls grinding up on whichever person was closest, and a couple of people laying down in various places to calm their pulsing brains.

She made her way to a fold-out table and poured herself a cup of whatever the hell was in that clear party bowl. Taking a swig of it, the punch was at least 50% liquor, 30% fruit juice, and 20% sugar. It wasn’t the first time that she’s had jungle juice, but man did it taste weird compared to all the other times.

”Adora!” Adora’s head swiveled towards the direction of the person that called her name. A blonde with flowers in her hair waved her over, the blonde’s eyes had hints of red in them as Adora made her way over.

”Perfuma! So glad to see you!” Perfuma engulfed her into a hug and started swaying, Adora pulled away from the girl after a couple seconds of that awkward hug. “Oh Adora, I’d like you to meet some of my friends! This is Scorpia, she goes to Horde High!” Adora took a sip of her juice then held her hand out to the girl know as Scorpia. Scorpia’s eyes widened. Huh, Scorpia’s eyes were red too. It’s too early for this.   
  


Scorpia scooped Adora up into a hug that lifted Adora up the ground, nearly spilling her drink. “Uh Scorpia, please put me down” Adora choked out. “My bad!” Scorpia apologized. “I’m a bit of a hugger” Scorpia rubbed the back of her neck, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. “Anyways, I’ve heard so much about you, Adora!” Her face immediately lit back up “You’re captain of the volleyball team, right? At least that’s what Fuma said” 

“Oh yea!” Adora nodded, the light buzz from the jungle juice lingered in her stomach. “I do a little bit of everything. Not a big deal to anything “ She scoffed and took a long sip out of her cup until there was nothing left. “I’ve been on the Vollyball team for a little bit now and I can say that I have high hopes for the team this year!” Adora puffed out her chest a bit and put her thumb against it. A smile splayed proudly on her face.

Scorpia laughed at her antics while Perfuma shook her head at Adora. After a couple seconds of laughter, Adora said a little goodbye towards the two and went back to the table lined with liquor. The stared at it for a second. She decided to just refill her cup again but added a couple ounces of Vodka to strengthen it. The fuzzy feeling in her stomach already made her giddy and her face flush.

She wandered around the house, seeking out Bow and Glimmer. She saw specks of purple in the crowd and pushed past people to walk towards it. “Glim—“ 

Nevermind.

Seeing Glimmer throw it back on Bow was something that she’d never want to see.

She turned on her heels and walked in the other direction towards the couch.   
  


“Look! Adora’s over there!” Bow frantically pointed at Adora while he was being sent to cloud 9.

Adora turned her head around and saw Glimmer stop grinding against Bow. Adora then sprinted off and got lost in the ocean of people.   
  


_I hope I never see that ever again. Nope nope nope. I don’t like this anymore—_

She made her way over to the couch and sat herself between the armrest and a couple on top of each other. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with Perfuma body slamming into her lap. “Adora Adora Adora Adora!” She looked down and saw Perfuma rolling around in her lap. Adora looked rather surprised with Perfuma. “Yes? Hello? Are you alright??” Scorpia came following behind Perfuma and held out a J that was neatly wrapped, only half gone. Scorpia held it out to Adora and looked at her with a slight glaze over her eyes.

”It’s the good kush” is all that Scorpia managed to say without cracking up at her joke. Adora thought for a second then took the J hesitantly. Adora has been clean for a while and didn’t want it mess it up, but what can you do when you’re by yourself at the biggest party of the season?   
  


Adora put the J between her lips and jutted it out to Scorpia so she could re-light the end. She took a hit that lasted a couple seconds before the smoke hit the back of her throat and made her nostrils sting. She let out a good amount of coughs before the buzz set in. She took another hit, this one was slower and didn’t hurt as much. She took one last one for the road and let the smoke simmer in her throat before swallowing. She lightly coughed at the final hit but it wasn’t like coughing out her lungs.

Adora’s head lulled back, just staring at the ceiling. Her eyes felt like they were sinking deeper and deeper into her eyes. Her shiny blue eyes barely recognizable with how bug her iris expanded. 

  
Adora gently lifted her heavy head up to look at the pair. A wide smile on her face and her eyes open just enough to see through them. Scorpia led the 2 into the kitchen

The pulse of the music was felt on every inch of Adora’s being. She was subconsciously in step with the beat and nodded her head.

  
Adora stopped in her following the two after she heard Mermista throwing curses at Sea Hawk. Her head looking around the room, attempting to see if she could help poor Sea Hawk.

Her eyes wandered a bit more and stopped on a well-kept brunette over at the liquor table. The latter’s back was facing towards Adora but she was completely content on what she’s been blessed with.

She completely forgot about Hawk. 

I’m _sure he can handle himself_

  
She thought to herself as her feet started moving towards this mystery girl. Her heart beating in her ears overpowered the music.

With every stride, there was something new to notice.

The brunette has messy hair that went down to the middle of her back. 

Her crop top barely showing some skin on her toned stomach.

A pair of cargo pants that were tucked into a pair of worn out Doc Martens.

Adora is a foot away from the dame. She gently tapped the girl’s shoulder. “H-hey! I’ve never seen you before” she said with a sheepish grin

The girl turned around to meet Adora. 

It felt like time stopped.

Adora took in every feature of her. 

Her skin looks smooth under the strobe lights.

Her heterochromatic eyes felt like they were a drug on their own. Ones a teal while the other was a dull yellow.

Her cheeks had a pink tinge and had freckles sprinkled on them.

Her mouth pressed up against a Solo cup, her canines making an appearance as she felt Adora trying to seduce her with her eyes.

The latter pulled the cup away from her.   
  


“I don’t think I’ve seen you before either. What’s your name, cutie?” A smirk grew on the girl’s face.

  
Adora’s face heated up at the pet name. She’s had people hit on her before, but none looked this good.

”Oh! I’m Adora” she held out her hand towards the girl. “Adora Greyskull”

The girl took Adora’s hand and let it linger for a moment. “Catra. Catra D’riluth” 

“Wow... It’s like that name was meant for you” _I don’t know what the heck I’m saying but I’m gonna brush it off and hope nothing bad happens  
_

Catra let go off Adora’s hand and let her hands roam around Adora’s shoulders. She felt traces of electricity where Catra touched. Adora’s never had this type of reaction to someone’s touch before. She jolted at the touch then lightly laughed it off.

”Wanna get out of here for a second to get some air?” Adora question hopefully at Catra

Catra nodded her head after a second of thinking. Adora took Catra’s hand and led her out into the night.

* * *

Adora leaned against the house with Catra. She gently let go of her hand then stared blankly at the sky. It felt as if she could feel the earth rotate beneath her feet but she didn’t pay much attention towards it.

  
  


Catra looked at Adora then gave out a light sigh. She stood in front of Adora.   
  
  


Adora still stared blankly at the starry night.

  
Catra brought her hand up towards Adora’s cheek. An attempt to get a reaction out of her.

Adora look towards the smaller girl, her flush went down to the base of her neck. She laughed awkwardly at Catra who now cocked a brow at Adora as if she was insane.

  
“How can someone that looks like you be so... so dorky?” Catra trailed her thumb down to stroke Adora’s bottom lip

  
  
Adora’s high made her neck heavy, soon she was leaning down towards Catra. A dreamy smile on her lips.

”Now listen, you’re hot”

Adora’s smile dropped and her eyes shot open.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump_

“I’m hot” Catra continued until Adora put a finger up against her lips.

  
“Sssshhhh... if you say it too loud then people will actually start to realize it— sssshhhhh” Adora said in a not so quiet whisper

Catra let out a frustrated groan. Then let her hand fall from Adora’s cheek. Adora let out a tiny whimper.

”I’ve seen a couple of useless Lesbians in my days but Jesus, do I have to make it clearer?” 

Adora tilted her head a little bit at the claim. “Do I look like I swing that way?” She’s holding back a smile

Catra gave her a knowing look that just screamed “ _Have you seen_ yourself?”then stared down at the flannel then back up at Adora. 

She rolled her eyes. “Alright” she groaned “you caught me. Please don’t arrest me, officer, I got too much to lose” she pleaded before going into another fit of giggles

Catra shook her head, she gently traced her fingers up and down Adora’s forearm

Adora stopped giggling and stared at Catra.

_Ba-dump... Ba-dump.. Ba-dump_

It’s not like this is foreign territory, but the atmosphere and the beautiful girl standing in front of her made this experience somewhat heart throbbing.

Catra glanced up at Adora’s lips then at her eyes. “Is this... is this alright with you, Adora?” Her eyes locked back onto Adora’s lips when she spoke.   
  


Adora’s high briefly fading from the wave of emotions that was going on through her body. She gently nodded, her eyes still locked on Catra.

Adora leaned down to close the gap, waiting for Catra to meet her half way. The faint smell of tequila, weed, and whiskey hang between the gap of the two.

  
Catra leans in towards the blonde. Their lips grazing each other. Taking in the scent of one another.

  
**_CRASH_ **

”Oh for fucks—“

The sound of glass shattering pierces their ears.

  
Adora’s eyes shoot open and she flashed a worried smile to Catra before jogging off into the house with Catra’s wrist in her hand.

* * *

Adora rams through the front door. Only to find the crowd surrounding the place where the liquor table was.

Adora pushes her way through, still clutching Catra’s hand. The courage from the high is gone but she doesn’t let go of her.

She manages to get to the front of the action with ease.

“Dude... what’s wrong with you?”   
  


  
Adora turns to see a fuming Catra. Catra yanks her hand away from Adora and grabs Scorpia off the now destroyed table.

There’s a ring of glass surrounding the table, mixed booze everywhere, and a soggy Scorpia now being lifted off the scene.

Catra glares at the crowd of people that stared at her and then runs out of the house with a dazed Scorpia.   
  


  
Glimmer rushes past the crowd as well and grabs Adora’s hand too quickly lead her and a drunken Bow outside.

Adora looks around the driveway, trying to spot Catra in a pile of cars.   
  


“Adora, I can’t believe you ran away tonight!” Glimmer keeps leading the two to Bow’s van. Opening the backseat with haste and shoving them inside.

Adora kept her mouth shut the entire ride. Her mind was racing and her head was pounding.

_Will I ever see Catra again?_

_But yknow... not when I reek of Perfuma’s garage_

Thoughts soon dissipated when Glimmer pulled up to Adora’s driveway. Glimmer looks back towards Bow and Adora who are just staring out the window.

  
She gives a soft smile at Adora.

”Be safe next time. I was worried sick when that girl body slammed the table” She chuckled at the thought of a butch lesbian landing back first into the cheap liquor.

Adora let out a little lopsided smile. “I’ll be sure to not miss it next time” She got out of the car and wished Glimmer a goodnight.

  
She gives a soft smile at Adora.

”Be safe next time. I was worried sick when that girl body slammed the table” She chuckled at the thought of a butch lesbian landing back first into the cheap liquor.

Adora let out a little lopsided smile. “I’ll be sure to not miss it next time” She got out of the car and wished Glimmer a goodnight. 

Adora quietly unlocked her door and tiptoed upstairs to her bedroom before her mom could see how faded she was.

She took in a sigh of relief and started stripping off her clothes. Letting the bunched up jeans and tanktop fall to the floor while she casts aside her flannel. She walks into her bathroom and starts cleaning herself up.

_Will I ever see her again?_

_She doesn’t look like she’s from around Brightmoon_

_Does she actually think I’m cute? Like when she’s not drunk...?_

Adora snaps out of her trance when the water runs cold.

_I’m looking way too into this... right?_

She changes into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized Tee for the night. She flops onto her bed without a second thought. She lays there for a while and starts remember her last Summer at Brightmoon. The years pass by quicker than anyone would’ve ever imagined...

* * *

  
_Adora sat on top of the lifeguard tower and fiddled with a piece of string that would hang off of the floaty that she had to carry with her at all times._

_She just sat there all day and took off around 3 to meet with Bow and Glimmer. They’d meet at a dinner in Brightmoon called Pulmera. It’s a local owned business that Perfuma works at.  
  
_

_They’d share stories about their day in a booth in the corner and eating until their stomachs were screaming.  
  
_

_Since Summer was particularly busy for everyone, they weren’t able to do it as much, but it still had the same effect._

_Bow had his marching band season to worry about while Glimmer would spend time with her aunt in Mystacor. Adora didn’t really mind since she knows that they’re all growing up, but it feels different when she knows that she’s not going to be able to see them much longer_

  
  
Adora sighed and turned on her side. Her digital clock showed a dim _0147_

She closed her heavy eyelids and fell fast asleep. Silently tossing and turning throughout the night. The brunette in the back of her head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea on how to end this but that’s alright. I’ll randomly post chapters, maybe I’ll post them every Thursday(?) Sunday(?) 
> 
> I have no clue but I’ll figure that out later


End file.
